1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular exhaust systems and more particularly to catalytic devices for use in such systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional to use catalytic converters for reducing the pollution of the atmosphere due to the operation of internal combustion engines. Theoretically, vehicular emissions are considered to contribute to atmospheric pollution, hydrocarbons and other organic compounds discharged into the atmosphere tending to react and form compounds that reduce visibility and irritate the eyes and nose. The automotive industry has researched the technique of catalytic oxidation of exhaust fumes as a possible partial solution to the pollution problem. Many different apparatuses and methods have been employed for the purpose of reducing the polluting effect of vehicular exhaust emissions, typical of these being disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,022,934; 3,050,376; 3,598,540; 3,741,730; 4,094,645 and 4,209,493.
The more popular catalytic converters are relatively expensive and constitute more or less permanent components in vehicular exhaust systems. Such components, after a period of usage, tend to lose effectiveness and must be replaced. Such replacement constitutes a material item of expense and generally is a procedure requiring the services of a mechanic. As a consequence, it is presumed that a large number of vehicles are being operated with converters that are ineffective thereby tending to defeat in the first instance the use of converters.